


Pretend Boyfriend

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean sneaks into an exclusive celebrity event to meet his favorite actress, but he almost gets kicked out so Castiel decides to be his pretend boyfriend for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend Boyfriend

It was not all that hard to get in. He just waited until the guards were busy and hurried past them, no trouble. Once inside, he felt quite out of place. He was, of course.

Everyone were rich and famous, wearing expensive suits and designer dresses. It would not take the guards long to spot him.

He had to be quick. He was on a mission: finding Charlie Bradbury, his biggest idol, and making an impression. He wanted her to remember him. He wanted her to think he was unique.

It was nothing romantic. Dean was hell of gay, and he knew it very well. He just admired her talent. He started making his way through the crowd, people staring at him as he walked past. He was just wearing a baseball shirt and jeans, nothing fancy.

Nothing like the others.

He was yet to spot Charlie. All of a sudden, he heard a yell from behind. He looked back. Someone had told the security guards, and they were coming for him.

Dean ran. He ran as quickly as his feet could take him, but it was hard, making his way through the crowded space. After a little bit he had passed most of the people, and he spotted a hallway leading out of the room. He made a run for it.

Suddenly, the hallways made a sharp swing, and Dean ran right into something. Something soft and warm, and shaped like a body. Crap.

"I'm so sorry." he mumbled as he took a step back. He looked up to see the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was a guy Dean's age it seemed, in his early twenties.

His eyes were an icy blue color. "It's fine," the guy responded.

Dean could hear the security guards yelling at him from behind. He heard their steps getting closer.

"You're coming with us," one of them said, voice deep and annoyed.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and mouthed a sorry to the man with the blue eyes.

"Wait, he's with me," the guy suddenly said.

"Really?" One guard asked, loosening the grip on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly, the guy pushed the guard's hand away and lay an arm around Dean. "He's my boyfriend. Now leave us alone."

The guards still seemed pretty mad, but they started to walk away. "Just put him on the guest list next time, would you?" one shouted over his shoulder.

Dean smiled at his prince in shining armor.

"Holy crap!" they suddenly heard from down the hall. They turned around.

Dean felt his mouth open and his face turn red. In front of him was Charlie freaking Bradbury, and she was coming towards them.

"Cas, you never told me you had a boyfriend!"

Dean was speechless. He just started at Charlie, then at Cas, then back to Charlie.

Cas bit his lip. "Well, I do." he said doubtingly.

"Well, introduce him to me, then," Charlie responded.

Cas's arm was still around Dean's shoulder.

"I'm Dean Winchester," Dean stuttered before Cas would have to make up a name or something.

Charlie was standing right in front of them now.

"Charlie Bradbury," she said as she held out her hand.

Dean shook it.

Charlie and Cas were both less formal than the others. Cas was wearing jeans and a blue shirt, matching his eyes. Charlie was wearing a black skater dress with a flannel on top. Dean felt slightly less misplaced.

Still, this was Charlie Bradbury. Right in front of him. Also, the most handsome guy he had ever seen was holding him. He tried to seem normal, but internally he was dying of happiness and excitement.

"Gotta go," Charlie mumbled. Dean turned around. Someone waved at her.

"Okay," Cas said. He let go of Dean's shoulder but grabbed his hand instead, and started dragging him through the hall. At the end was some secluded seating. They were alone.

Cas let go of Dean's hand. It made Dean feel cold and empty.

"What are you even doing here?" Cas asked.

Dean took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to Charlie," he answered.

"Let me get this straight," Cas said, looking right at Dean. "Or gay, I guess... You snuck past the guards and into an exclusive celebrity party just to talk to Charlie? You know someone would probably sue your ass if I hadn't saved you?"

Dean shrugged. "I got to talk to her. It was worth it."

Cas had looked all serious, and Dean thought maybe he was mad at him. But then, Castiel broke into laughter. A beautiful laughter that filled Dean's entire body with pure happiness.

"That is absolutely brilliant," he laughed. "I've never seen anyone do that before. Manage to, anyway. Creative and brave!"

Dean blushed. He wasn't used to compliments and he wanted to change the subject. "You never introduced yourself," Dean said. Cas stopped laughing.

"Right. I'm Castiel Novak. My brother, Gabriel, keeps dragging me to those parties."

Dean felt like his eyes would fall out of his head. "Your brother is the Gabriel Novak? In Dr. Sexy?"

Cas bit his lip. "Yeah. That one." Dean suddenly decided he had nothing to lose, although he definitely did have tons to lose.

"You should be Dr. Sexy. You look ten times better than him."

Castiel blushed a little. Dean loved Dr. Sexy, but not as much as he loved Supernatural, the show Charlie was on.

"Thanks, I guess," Cas said, looking down.

"Yeah," Dean answered. He bit his lip.

"Cas," they heard. Charlie was coming towards them. "Everyone wants to meet your boyfriend."

Cas sighed. "You told them?" His voice was filled with pure irritation.

"I just told my girlfriend, but your brother overheard it and told me to get you."

Castiel sighed once again. "You ready, Dean?" he asked.

"Guess," Dean responded.

Castiel took his hand.

They walked back into the crowd. It pretty much split for them. Dean could see Gabriel. They walked towards him and stopped. Cas squeezed Dean's hand and then let go.

"Gabriel," Cas said, annoyance still in his voice. "This is Dean, my boyfriend."

Gabriel smiled. It was more of a smirk, really. "Good catch, brother."

Castiel shrugged. Some people from the show came over, and Dean was introduced to all of them. He would have been freaking out, but Cas seemed uncomfortable with this. That was understandable, he was lying to all of them, after all. Just because of Dean's stupid idea. He should have left a long time ago. Or never went in - that probably would have been best. Dean was mad at himself. All his dreams were coming true, yet he was unable to fully enjoy it because of the look on Castiel's face.

Dean shook hands with people and exchanged names.

Castiel just sort of hung around. Sometimes Dean would pat his back to reassure him. It seemed to help.

After another while Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him back to the end of the corridor. Dean did not mind the least.

"I'm really, really sorry, Cas. I got you into a huge mess, didn't I?" he looked down. He was surprised when Castiel's hand carefully lifted his chin up so that they they looked right into each other's eyes.

"If you leave, you did. If you kiss me, the mess is resolved and you are fully forgiven."

Dean hesitated for a second. Was Cas he serious about this? Dean did not know, but he planted his lips on Castiel's anyway. It was like static electricity, like their bodies were pulled together, closer and closer.

Dean put his hands in Castiel's hair, and Castiel held Dean tight. They pulled away to get some air after a little while.

"You know, you really could have left me in a massive mess. The thing is, you're a pretty decent pretend boyfriend, Dean. You should stick around."   
Dean gave Cas another quick kiss. "Sure I will."


End file.
